Work antics
by Mitsu Karaga
Summary: A follow up to my fanfiction high school antics. What the fabulous Konan handle life as an adult in her late twenties. Will she find love?
1. A start to change

Konan was at her desk taking calls for her boss Tobi who was on his lunch break which pissed Konan off, her boss Tobi was an incredible bastard that angered them so much people around the office had started a bet to see who would go crazy first and shoot up the place. It had been a really bad day for Konan first she had woke up late because her alarm clock didn't go off then when she went to shower this morning the water was cold and after that her car broke down and she ended up being really late for work, Tobi yelled at her for a full hour then threatened to fire her if she didn't categorise his whole client list then fax it off to the company head. So it was just a bad day getting worse and Konan was looking at the clock waiting for time to pass, two hours had passed and her boss still hadn't come back which meant if her boss didn't arrive in the next fifteen minutes she had to stay over time and Tobi would be to stingy to pay her the overtime penalty.

…

It was seven o'clock and Konan was at home getting ready to go out, she had put on her blue mini dress and purple high heels with her gold bracelet and gold neck lace with a sapphire hanging from it. Konan really needed this night out and she was hoping to get a good fuck from one of the men at the club after all it's what she deserved a good hard fuck, she was applying her dark blue eye shadow while her best friend and roommate Kimiko Utari was putting on her standard red one shoulder mini dress and plain black boots. Konan applied the bit and then went and grabbed her wallet from the counter and they we're off to the club.

Music was pumping from everywhere and the crowd was roaring it was one of those clubs that only took live bands so everyone could still here and think, she had seem some cute guys but nothing substantial enough for her to go home with. One guy she knew from the neighbourhood came up to her and offered her dance so she went a long with it and they moved across to the dance floor, Konan did the basic swaying from side to side as the man she knew as Sasuke Uchiha kept on moving a bit to forward for her liking. After a few minutes of this Konan knew it wasn't going to go any where so she started moving backwards but Sasuke decided to rush things and stuck his tongue down her throat, Konan reacted by kicking him in the crotch and then walked away. Konan watched as her friend Kimiko was grinding against another man and thought how ridiculous it was, Kimiko noticed this and broke off from the man she was currently using as her boy toy and walked over to Konan.

"Lighten up Konan it's just a bit of fun" whined Kimiko.

"He looks like a stalker just trust me and get away from him now before he becomes to attached" scolded Konan.

"You seriously need to get laid" said Kimiko.

"Yeah but none of these guys look decent" replied Konan.

"Of course not we're at a club" roared Kimiko.

Konan shook her head and walked over to the exit; this was supposed to be a night of fun but just turned into a night of disappointment. As soon as Konan got home she headed straight for her bed where she collapsed and fell into a world of kept promises and no bad bosses.

…

It was three weeks later and Konan was more depressed than before because her boss Tobi had got fired and the new boss was arriving any minute and no one knew who he was or what he was like, the seconds we're basically grinding away at her very soul like the cold finger of death it self was about to walk through that door. Konan and her friend Kimiko we're in the coffee lounge sipping their cups of coffee and eating their lunch's while listening to the daily gossip, it was somewhat soothing seeing business as usual. An assistant came running down the hall screaming he's here and everyone immediately jumped up from their seats in the lounge and went back to their desks, as everyone sat at their desks the sound of shoes hitting the marble ground reverberated through the large floor and everyone was clutching to something. The doors to the elevator opened to reveal a tall man with slick backed grey hair and wearing a black suit, Konan noticed he was quite handsome and noted him in her mind for future reference.

"Hello my name is Hidan and I am your new boss and I hope to meet and get to know you all" bellowed Hidan.

This Hidan then bowed and walked over to his office and shut himself in, Konan thought this odd but relished in the fact of not having to deal with the new boss for a little longer. Konan heard the phone ring immediately and answered it; it was the new boss telling her to come in to his office another peculiar act she thought. Konan got up from her seat and shot her friend Kimiko a worried glance and walked over and opened the door to her boss's office, she had never seen the inside of the office before when Tobi was in charge and it astonished her to be called in. Hidan pointed to a chair signalling for her to sit down, it was really comfortable but she couldn't disregard the look on his face. But what truly astounded her was the fact that her old high school boyfriend was her new boss, Konan wondered if he even recognised her now after all she had matured in looks since then.

"I'm sorry to call you in like this but it has been a long time and I barely recognised you" said Hidan.

"Oh that's okay it was just unnerving not knowing what the new boss was like and I was really surprised that it was you" quivered Konan.

"That indeed maybe we can stay in here the whole day and you can tell me what's what and who's who?" asked Hidan.

"Sure I would be to" answered Konan.

…

Konan had finally come home after spending the day in Hidan's office but she didn't mind that, she had on her way home got some Chinese take out for her and Kimiko. Kimiko saw Konan walk through the door and dashed over to her best friend and hugged her tight, like Konan she was so happy about the new boss.

"So I guess it was an interesting chat between you two?" chirped Kimiko.

"I guess but it was mostly about work" replied Konan.

"Oh come on your not going to tell me that nothing happened" whined Kimiko.

"Well we did set up a lunch date for tomorrow but I don't think anything is going to happen" said Konan.

"Why not you guys made a cute couple before if he didn't move you'd still be together" chimed Kimiko.

"True but that was high school who knows how he feels about me now" stated Konan.

"Well if you guys come back here for fun remember to leave a tie on the door" joked Kimiko.

Konan laughed and got out some plates for her dinner, they basically stayed in all night while watching reruns on television. It was the standard Friday night they always had, Konan was feeling somewhat distant since this morning I mean what are the odds of your old high school boyfriend being your new boss? One thing was for certain she still had feelings for him but did he still have feelings for her? Maybe she would ask him tomorrow at lunch but should she just be straight forward or subtle about it? She would figure it out tomorrow when she met him for lunch; it was going to be a long and exhausting night for Konan.

…

Konan was sitting across the table from Hidan and this plucky red head girl, the reason Hidan had invited Konan to lunch was to introduce her to his fiancé Tayuya. Konan had been on edge ever since he mentioned it and had been wanting to rip the little sluts head off, Konan couldn't stand the way she clung to him like she would die if she didn't. This is definitely not what Konan had expected when she was invited to lunch, Konan just wanted to get out of there so bad she almost stabbed the little harlot in the throat. Tayuya left the table to go to the ladies room and Hidan just sat there smiling at Konan which made Konan feel very depressed.

"So what do you think?" asked Hidan.

Konan pretending not to know his real question fretted her hair and took a deep breath.

"Oh the food is excellent" answered Konan.

"You we're always one for jokes I mean Tayuya, what do you think about her?" questioned Hidan.

"Oh she's just so lovely" gritted Konan.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I want you to be at the wedding" chimed Hidan.

"That's great excuse me while I make a call" chirped Konan.

"Of course go a head" said Hidan.

Konan rushed out the door and immediately got out her phone then dialled Kimiko's number, it took a full minute for Kimiko to answer and Konan immediately told everything. There was along pause and Kimiko just sighed then told Konan to calm down, it was so dizzying being in this situation and it seemed to Konan that she was having trouble breathing. Konan was quickly running out of breath and she couldn't speak she was completely numb but she could still hear Kimiko screaming through the phone asking for her to answer, her vision started to fade and the last thing she saw was Tayuya with her phone in hand and kneeling over her body.

…

Konan woke up and looked around to see her best friend Kimiko sleeping on a chair in the corner of the room and Hidan with his fiancée at the end of the bed talking, Konan sat up in the hospital bed and sort of smiled then nodded at everyone. Hidan and Tayuya smiled back then Hidan left the room Konan presumed he was getting the doctor, Tayuya woke up Kimiko and Konan laughed when she saw the long trail of drool on her face. Kimiko got out of her daze then rushed over to Konan's side and fretted over her, Konan sighed then took her friends hand and tried her best to smile again. It was hard but Konan managed to do it and she could see Kimiko was convinced she was okay; Tayuya smiled at them both then left the room for them to have some privacy. It was extremely awkward even now that Tayuya was gone but it did ease the tension and she sighed and fell back into her pillow, Kimiko gave her a sceptical look then started pulling on Konan's night gown.

"You do know that your life has gone to the shits right?" joked Kimiko.

"How is that supposed to get me out of bed?" asked Konan.

"Wow Konan you really are sick because that was a joke" stated Kimiko.

"That's depressing that I can't tell the difference" said Konan.

"Yes it is but we have to get out of here now because neither of us can afford the hospital bill" chirped Kimiko.

"Alright I'll get dressed now leave" chimed Konan.

Kimiko handed Konan her jeans t-shirt and jacket then left the room, Konan then got out of bed and took off her nightie as she was getting dressed Konan started to cry. I had been an awful day and it was only getting worse by the minute, once she got dressed she joined Kimiko in the lobby and hugged her friend. Hidan and Tayuya we're still there just behind Kimiko of course they said their good wishes and left, then the receptionist handed them a clipboard with a paper on they had to sign and the bill.

"Holy shit we can't afford this" yelled Kimiko.

"Well we could if we didn't move out from the place we are in now till we're both forty" replied Konan.

"There goes my hopes of being able to get my own place next year" said Kimiko.

"Wait you we're planning on moving out?" asked Konan.

"Yes weren't you after all we're both twenty seven" answered Kimiko.

"Well I was hoping for a boyfriend before I moved out" said Konan.

"Yeah it is depressing living by yourself" chimed Kimiko.

…

When they got home the girls saw the sign on their door that they had to vacate the apartment by the end of the month, the girls we're absolutely gob smacked and went to complain to the apartment's owner but they had no luck. This was absolutely awful and they had no where else to go but both of them would try to find a friend's place to stay at, what was Konan supposed to do?


	2. New job

Konan and Kimiko we're at the apartment watching the movers pack their stuff into the truck; it was horrible watching them put their whole lives into a truck and moving them to a storage unit. Konan got out her phone and called Sakura to ask if she could stay at her place for the night, Sakura answered almost immediately and Konan tried to put on a happy voice.

"Sakura hi" said Konan.

"Oh hey Konnie what's up?" asked Sakura.

"I need a place to stay" answered Konan.

"Okay I have some room for you; I'll just call Itachi and let him know your staying with us" chimed Sakura.

"Thanks" cried Konan.

"Oh Konnie don't cry I know it's been hard this past month but you'll get through it and I will be there for you" consoled Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura" cried Konan.

"Hang in there Konnie and I'll see you later" said Sakura.

Konan hung up the phone then paid the movers and waited at the bus stop; Kimiko huffed and sighed then walked off along the street. Since they got the notice to move Konan and Kimiko started to fight so much that their friendship had hit a rough spot and they weren't on speaking terms, things we're only getting worse and worse for Konan she was going to have to get a second job to pay off her debt. Konan felt really lousy having to crash at Sakura's two months before her wedding, it was going to be tough and Konan had to find a way to handle it.

…

Sakura was helping Konan unpack her suite case in the spare room, Konan was crying while doing this and it made everything harder but sometimes you have to cry. Sakura left the room to greet Itachi which left Konan alone which is really what she wanted at that moment, after she packed Konan went down stairs for dinner and saw Sakura and Itachi sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking. Sakura saw Konan coming down the stairs then smiled and went to put on dinner; it was a bit awkward sitting in the living room watching television with Itachi it's not that Konan hated Itachi it's just ever since high school he was quiet a lot except when he was drunk then he was a complete party man. It was quite funny since his best friend Kisame was a bit of a loud mouth but not in a bad way, Sakura came into the living room and sat down next to Itachi then kissed him on the cheek. It was kind of sweet watching those two but it also reminded Konan of the now taken Hidan, Konan looked to her right and noticed the news paper on the table then picked it up. Konan looked through the paper for the job advertisements since she would be needing another one, she looked through it all again and again but all there was available was lingerie waitress but it was better than nothing and she could get big tips. If Konan did get the job she definitely wouldn't be telling anyone.

…

Konan was at the tiger lounge waiting in a hall way to be interviewed for the job of the lingerie waitress, it was going to be degrading but Konan needed the money and it was the only job available that she was qualified for. Finally a man came out from the office and signalled for Konan to come in, Konan had to hold in a laugh when she saw the man leading her into the office was Pein a guy she new from high school that had a big time crush on her at least back then. The inside of the office was kind of nice with suede everything and disco lights hanging from the roof, Konan was directed to a white leather chair where she sat down.

"So I can see you're qualified but what is your time limit?" asked Pein.

"What do you mean by that?" replied Konan.

"I mean how long are you going to be at this job?" inquired Pein.

"Oh a year at the least with all my debt" answered Konan.

"Well good that saves me from having to put up a new advertisement in a couple of months, so I'll write up your contract tonight and you can come in the morning to read it over and sign it" said Pein.

"Yes I will and thank you for giving me this job" chimed Konan.

"No problem and have a nice day" chirped Pein.

Konan got up from her seat then bowed and walked out of the office, while walking to a lunch meeting with Sakura Konan realised she would have to at least say she got a night job to keep up her bills but it didn't matter at least she wasn't going to drown in debt any more.

…

Konan met up with Sakura and they went to a bridal store, Sakura's and Itachi's wedding was in two months time and Konan still hadn't got her dress after all she was the maid of honour. Of course Konan couldn't afford it but Sakura was willing to pay which was so generous of her especially considering how much Sakura has been freaking out about getting this wedding perfect, Sakura got so possessive about this wedding that she fired the first wedding planner for suggesting the wrong appetisers which everyone ended up having a good laugh about but Sakura had calmed down a lot from that little episode. Sakura was looking at several dresses for Konan most of them we're pale blue to match Konan's hair and eyes, she ended up picking out this thin strapped and traditionally styled pale blue formal dress. Konan looked at the price tag and almost fainted but Sakura didn't even bat an eyelid to it, all that Konan owned didn't even equal up to the price of this dress. Sakura just brought it up to the counter and they measured Konan to get this dress custom made for her, Konan just stood in silence the whole time.

…

It was Konan's first night on her new job and she was nervous as hell even though she only had to serve drinks and food and not perform anything like the other girls there, it made her think of Kimiko and how much she missed her. The tiger lounge was packed to the rafters with drunk men and women a like and it sort of eased Konan a bit knowing most of them we're to drunk to even see, Konan strolled from the kitchen onto the busy main area in her lacy bra and underwear. The night was over very quick because the work turned out easy all she was doing was taking orders and delivering them back to the people who ordered them and nothing else happened which was good, it was awkward walking home at this time of the night. It was almost two in the morning and the only people out besides Konan we're drunks just getting home and the random crazy people who wondered the streets all day and all night, once she got home Konan couldn't find her keys and she didn't want to ruin her gracious friends sleep by knocking so she just looking around in her pockets for the key. After fifteen minutes of searching for the key Konan remembered where she left it in her desk back at the office, so Konan sighed then started to walk all the way to her office.

Konan was at her desk with her keys in hand wondering if she would even go back now when she heard a large noise in the back room, Konan got her phone ready to dial if there was any trouble and started walking towards the back room. Once she opened the door Konan immediately closed it and gasped in shock, it wasn't a burglary at all it was Hidan and Tayuya having sex. Konan just couldn't stop laughing at the irony of how she lost her virginity to Hidan in a similar room; Konan just kept on laughing and walked right out of the building and on to home.

…

It was Saturday and Konan was in Sakura's living room with a bunch of Sakura's friends it was just another meeting of the bridesmaids about the wedding which meant everyone gets blind drunk and dances around the room until they pass out, Konan was happy to be at one of these for a change it definitely would block out the memory of what she saw last night. It was hard thinking about what she saw it put some what of a reality check on Hidan's relationship with Tayuya of course Konan knew it was real but her mind seemed to block it out, Sakura kept getting out bottles of alcohol and passing them around. The room was a light with drunk twenty something year olds and colourful cocktails but yet a true happiness was emanating from the bride, which was a nice change because Sakura was stressing out about everything to do with the wedding. Sakura noticed the depressed look on Konan's face and sat down next to her; after a bit of talking about the wedding they both got up and walked into the den so they could talk in private.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess I just witnessed something unreal last night" sobbed Konan.

"Oh Konnie tell me and maybe I can fix it" chimed Sakura.

"I doubt that you can but I have to tell someone or I'm going to go insane, the other night when I forgot my keys at work I saw Hidan and his fiancée in an intimate liaison" cried Konan.

"Well I guess I can't fix it but if she interferes with my wedding I'll kill her" said Sakura.

The girls both started to laugh at what Sakura said, it was just funny at first but then Konan started to ponder more about the situation. Konan fell to the floor crying which just made her feel more miserable; Sakura knelt down then hugged Konan and just comforted her through this panic attack. The tears kept pouring down Konan's face but she couldn't help it this situation had turned her world turned upside down in a matter of months. Konan willed the tears to stop but still the sadness overwhelmed her, it was like everything terrible that happened to her rushed to her mind all at once.

"You know I am a great friend to you as you are to me but I'm still no substitute for your best friend Kimiko, you really need to talk to her and sort things out" said Sakura.

"Your write I'll ring her now and sort it all out" rasped Konan.

"No need Konnie I invited her to the party" whispered Sakura.

"I never knew how sly you we're Sakura" chimed Konan.

"Well it comes in handy especially if you're marrying an Uchiha" quipped Sakura.

Konan and Sakura both smiled then they got up then went back out to have fun with the other party guests. It was really lively in the living room with Ino only wearing her bra while dancing on the table, Konan covered her face while it turned a bright red and Sakura gathered up Ino's clothes and pushed her to another room to get her dressed. Konan went straight for the vodka bottle on the dining table and glugged it down like there was no tomorrow, Konan just wanted to forget the little incident at work the other day and get on with her life. Hinata put on some weird party music then got everyone to dance like maniacs turning this into a true party, Sakura came from the other with a now fully dressed Ino who immediately ran up to Hinata and started dancing this left Sakura to keep comforting Konan in her time of need. Konan looked upon these singles girls dancing around while chugging down drinks of alcohol and thought that everyone here had been hurt by one man or another. There was Hinata and her unrequited love of Naruto, Ino and her troubles with Kiba, TenTen tried to get Neji to admit how he felt, Sakura was rejected several times by Sasuke, Sari and Matsuri love the same clueless guy and then there was her being emotionally screwed over by Hidan. But only one out of the girls here had truly moved on Sakura who was getting married soon while the rest of them we're still drowning in there sorrow of love lost, maybe she should just be happy for Hidan and move on with her life and she should have a talk with Tayuya and discuss all this she probably would understand after all she is a woman. It was just then that she saw the wavy green hair of Kimiko entering the room; Konan stood still waiting for a response from Kimiko. Was she going to walk over here and they would start talking or was she going to walk over to someone else? Kimiko's face just lit up and she started smiling then she ran over to Konan and almost squeezed the life out of her when she hugged Konan.

"Holy shit what a reception" chimed Konan.

"Well I must admit that the fighting we we're having was half my fault" chirped Kimiko.

"Yeah we both just started acting like psychos out of no where" said Konan.

"I know major psychos" gasped Kimiko.

Konan and Kimiko shared the rest of the vodka bottle while reminiscing over the times they had spent together since they we're little kids. It was a lot of joyous memories and to think they we're going to throw a life time away just because they had hit a run of bad luck. The relationship between the two girls wasn't fixed but they had got a jump start on it though the rest would have to be fixed later, the Tiger lounge had somewhat provided a distraction for Konan which she really needed right now. Konan put down the empty bottle of vodka and ran up stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind her she got completely undressed and into her work lingerie then put on her dark blue sleeveless silk shirt with her knee length black shirt. As Konan ran out the door TenTen approached her asking if she could walk with her since the way to her work was also the way home for TenTen and she didn't want to be walking home by herself this late into the night and of course Konan accepted after all it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Konan helped TenTen stand up straight which failed because she had to end up having TenTen lean on her for support, it seemed TenTen had more to drink then her conversation with Konan had lead on but still it didn't upset Konan at all. They walked along the streets of the red light district in Konoha TenTen kept mumbling some song that had been passed down through the ancient history of the town, Konan kept getting more worried as she was sure someone was following them through these back alleys streets. Konan started to walk as fast as she could but still she felt like someone was following them, luckily they we're outside TenTen's apartment building so TenTen just stumbled into the building and Konan kept walking along the streets this late night.

Konan was in the changing room with the other girls as they talked about how it was ladies night, Konan had forgot to read her written schedule and only looked at the time her shifts started thus didn't know that they didn't have to wear their under garments tonight. They all had on these colour coded cotton button up shirts barely tucked into to black khaki's, since it was ladies night all these men came to the club got naked and started dancing on the stripper poles so all the lingerie waitress's we're looking forward to tonight. Konan quickly got out of the changing room and went to the kitchen to serve out the first of tonight's orders, as Konan was jotting down the order of a group of college girls Konan noticed that one of the dancing naked men was Sasuke. Konan couldn't stop giggling then thought about getting a picture of him doing this later so she could show the girls, even with this delightful little piece of information Konan still couldn't shake off the feeling that she was still being followed. So all through her shift Konan kept to herself and got off around three but even being back in her room snuggled up reading a book in her bed didn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her.

…

Konan was at her desk in the office writing up a proposal for a really important account while simultaneously watching Hidan make out with his fiancée Tayuya across the other side of the room. It was true torture watching this extremely passionate display of affection but there was nothing Konan could do about because anything she said would sound catty. Of course this moment was all the more excruciating because Tayuya was wearing this skimpy little orange mini sun dress with matching high heels making her the unattainable desire of every man in this room. Although this situation was remedied by Hidan's boss who had come in from the main office broke up their little tryst, of course this meant that everyone had to be on their best behaviour and look super busy but it was worth the look on Tayuya's face. Konan smiled while she sipped her big mug full of tea then went back to writing up the proposal; as Hidan, Tayuya and his boss walked up the aisle Konan noticed how pasty this boss was and he wore purple eye shadow which made Konan snicker. The situation just got worse for Konan as this boss noticed it was her that snickered and decided to come right up to her desk and give her a stern look.

"Is there something you find funny?" asked this other boss.

"Uh well I am writing up this proposal for a fellow co-worker and they asked me to put humour into this and I just thought up something humorous for it but sorry if you got offended by this Mr..?" answered Konan.

"Mr Orochimaru and I should be the one saying sorry I insinuated something about you that clearly wasn't true" chimed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru then left her desk and kept walking forward but everyone else was looking at Konan and how bright red her face was getting. This truly was an absolutely hysterical moment for Konan and the rest of her co-workers and once Orochimaru entered the office with Hidan and Tayuya everyone burst out laughing. Maybe things we're getting better for Konan after all she did hit bottom so there was no where to go but up from where she was, it seemed Konan's life was turning around now only if she could use some of her free time this afternoon to find an apartment.


	3. Just how bad can it get?

Konan fiddled with her pen as the new company lawyer was giving a seminar about rage management; Konan couldn't help but let her mind wander to Hidan in the back corner practically fornicating with his fiancée Tayuya. Konan went back to thinking about the upcoming wedding and the time just flew by, the seminar was soon over and everyone started filing out of the function room. Konan played with the layered ruffles on her silk green top while clinging to her black pencil skirt when Tayuya came over to her and looped her arm through hers. Tayuya walked her over to this secluded part of the hall way then stopped and started to wonder at the window.

Tayuya held onto the railing which made her all too inappropriate for work red dress look all the more beautiful which of course made her all the more envied by Konan "So you and Hidan we're really close in high school huh?" Tayuya turned her head towards Konan and smiled coyly.

Konan looked sheepishly down at her rounded off black vinyl pumps then decided the truth was the easiest way to go besides even if the truth got her fired she still had her job at the Tiger lounge "Yeah we dated until the end of senior year when we both went off to college. Hidan as you probably know chose to go abroad while I just went local because I wanted to stay with my friends" Konan started twiddling her fingers and clicking her heels together hoping she didn't get slaughtered.

Tayuya flicked her head back and laughed "I'm glad you tell the truth otherwise I wouldn't be able to extend my friendship to you and without our friendship I wouldn't be able to compare how Hidan is in the sack" Tayuya's smile grew wide then she put her hand on Konan's shoulder and walked off.

Once Tayuya was out of sight Konan sunk to the floor then sighed. After five minutes of sitting there gaining her breath and thanking Buddha Konan got up and strolled the hall ways until she exited into the office area then she walked over to her cubicle without breaking into a run that would show how desperate she was to get back to work. Konan started typing out the company invoices until the end of the work day. Tonight she didn't have a shift at the Tiger lounge so she just went down to the bar around the corner from school and tried to drink her little episode with Tayuya away.

Konan was downing her third shot when Sasuke came and sat at the stool next to her, Konan still remembering that body grinding episode last time she met up with Sasuke and decided to ignore her natural aversion to the younger of the Uchiha siblings. Konan just sat back as Sasuke went on about how fabulous he thought he was as she pondered the implications of a booty call. Konan was scheduled to be Sakura's maid of honour and she knew if anything ruined her wedding she would kill her also she didn't want to have to rock up to work tomorrow wearing the same clothes because there was no way she would bring him back to her room at Sakura's. Konan decided she wouldn't risk it until she got an apartment of her own where no one could judge her.

…

It was Sunday afternoon and Konan was helping Sakura pack for her honeymoon which unless there was some major weather malfunction would be Friday three weeks from now six hours after the wedding. Konan sifted through Sakura's drawers searching for the appropriate clothes for the honeymoon in the Whitsundays Island, it served as a distraction for another little run in with Tayuya this week. Five days after the incident in the hall way Tayuya cornered Konan again and had a chat about going to a lunch get together and of course Konan couldn't think of anything to get out of it so forty five minutes from now she would be meeting Tayuya down town at the Greek restaurant called Athens. Sakura had told her it was a good idea to let this good vibe with Tayuya continue because she would lose her job if she didn't, Konan thought of it more as a way to at least still be friends with Hidan. Konan flittered around with a few sarongs while Sakura downed a Corona and threw a fedora to her bed; Konan picked up the black fedora then walked out of the room and glided up the stairs to her little guest room. It was a weird ritual but when ever Sakura threw the black fedora with silver silk wrapped around it at someone it meant that she wanted them to go have fun, so Konan took the hat and now she was rummaging through her own clothes for an outfit for the lunch meeting with Tayuya. Konan picked out a red low cut v-neck top with black lining and a black fitted maxi skirt with side slits that went up to her knees (which she had no idea where it came from) then threw on a pair of red strap up high heels and a black cardigan. Once Konan found her bag she was out the door in a flash and on her way to the restaurant.

Konan arrived at the restaurant where Tayuya greeted her with a hug and a cheek kiss then dragged her to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Tayuya ordered some obscure salad with both lamb and seafood in it while Konan just settled for a basic vegetable soup. Konan slowly sipped her soup while Tayuya talked the whole time and Konan thought she could cut the tension with a knife.

Stopped talking then flipped her head back and ran her fingers lightly through it "Okay I invited you to lunch so I could give you this" Tayuya bent down to the floor to rummage through her bag then she handed Konan a yellow envelope.

Konan opened the envelope then gasped and held her hand to her mouth; it was a wedding invitation to the joyous union of Hidan and Tayuya "This is unexpected to say the least" Konan put down the letter and looked at Tayuya.

Tayuya placed her elbows so they we're on the table then clasped her hands together "I know it's sudden but Hidan excepted the position here because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with old friends" Tayuya lifted her head and it seemed she had wondered into the great unknown as she was pondering a memory "Everyone back in Tokyo was so stuck up and when I met Hidan I knew everything was starting to get better. Seeing as you and Hidan are friends and now I am too it is fitting that we invite you to the wedding and the invitation does allow for a plus one" Tayuya winked at Konan then took a sip of her glass of white wine.

Konan nervously ducked her head down and looked at Tayuya's sleeveless and backless hot pink formal body suit which buttoned up at the back of the neck, this of course led Konan straight back to Tayuya's face and the devilish smile she gave. It seems Hidan had told her everything about the time they dated in high school and neglected to tell Konan but then again men don't truly know how psycho women can get over their partner's ex's. Konan decided to go back to sipping her soup very slowly in case things took a turn for the worst. Tayuya in what Konan assumed was a way to avoid the psycho impulses every woman gets changed the subject to the apartment she bought with Hidan and the redecorating they had done so far.

All in all it ended up being a normal night although Konan did find it strange that she said yes when Tayuya offered to walk her home. So there they we're walking up Clayton Street which was about five streets from Sakura's place when TenTen comes barrelling out of no where and gives Konan a hug. Konan was somewhat mystified and thankful that TenTen had appeared out of no where to interrupt this awkward state of play.

TenTen was still holding Konan's arms when she looked over at Tayuya and offered her hand out "I'm TenTen and you are?" Konan always envied TenTen's sort of relaxed yet serious all at the same time attitude.

For a second Tayuya's face seemed to light up with anger but as fast as it appeared it disappeared "I'm Tayuya" Tayuya didn't offer her hand to TenTen in return, it seemed she was annoyed by TenTen's presence.

Konan scratched her cheek then looked at both women who seemed to be in a silent stare off "Well now that you are all acquainted I've got to get home so I can prepare for my night shift" Konan looked awkwardly at the silently disagreeing women and instantly regretted it.

Tayuya's now stoic face turned directly to Konan so they we're eye to eye "What night shift the company should be closed by now?" Tayuya seemed to keep staring at Konan like a statue except with some sort of hidden judgement.

Konan's eyes brightened as she realised she had revealed too much "I work a second job because at the moment I'm having troubles with debt collectors and of course this comes at the worst time because I need to look for somewhere to live because I got kicked out of my last place and now I am living with a friend" After letting it all out Konan felt somewhat relieved.

TenTen threw her head back and stretched her arms as she looked at Konan "Well we can't all just have perfect lives then silently judge others we hardly know because we're new in town" After hearing that snide comment from TenTen Tayuya said her good byes then walked off in a huff.

TenTen made sure Tayuya was out of hearing distance as she and Konan walked down the road "That woman is A-rank crazy not to mention snobby" TenTen linked her arm through Konan's as they walked down the low lit busy streets.

Konan became freaked out at that last statement "How could you possibly tell from that encounter?" Konan paused as she waited for a response.

TenTen smiled then cocked her head back "Just her body language as you explained about your second job thank fuck you didn't tell her you we're a lingerie waitress though"

This time Konan completely stopped in the middle of the street "How did you know I worked at the Tiger lounge?" Konan was completely frozen in shock as she awaited TenTen's answer.

TenTen stopped then turned around to look directly at Konan "I was following Sasuke because he totally wrecked my car with his stupid sword. You should see the job he did on my car it's truly devastating so of course I have to kill him but don't worry I haven't told anyone and I won't unless you want me to" Both girls unfroze from there reverie then continued to walk to Sakura's place.

…

Konan woke up to the sound of shouting and things being smashed to the ground. Konan put on her robe then rushed down stairs to see what was going on; the sight that awaited her was truly terrifying. Itachi was smashing things to bits and swearing in every language possible. Konan asked what was going on and Itachi just simply pointed to a note on the dining room table, it basically said that Sakura had gone off some where because obviously her pre-wedding jitters had finally reared their ugly head. Konan spent most of the day trying to console Itachi but it lingered in the back of her mind that the hand writing was slightly off she even mentioned it to Itachi who had seemed to notice it too but they didn't think anything about it.

Over the past two weeks Konan spent most of her nights trying to calm Itachi down enough so he would go to sleep which meant Konan didn't get any sleep at all. Konan bailed on both her jobs so she could make sure that Itachi didn't harm himself and everyone else seemed to be to busy to help full time. It was easy most of the time all she had to do was watch him but once in a while he would start to go into a mood which would sometimes get violent then she would have to call Sasuke to help calm him down. All of this was taking its toll on Konan so much so that the bags under her eyes we're the size of craters and the only way she could survive the day would be to drink whatever alcohol was around. It seemed like a never ending cycle of despair not only for Itachi but for her as well, it all seemed like things weren't going to get any better for Konan.

The days seemed to pass by like seconds and it looked more and more likely that Sakura wasn't going to come back so Konan started to pack Sakura's things away so Itachi had no way of looking at them then going into one of his moods. With all the sleep deprivation and having nothing to eat or drink except alcohol it promised to be a Herculean task so Konan invited some of the girls along with Sasuke to help pack and take care of Itachi. It took them all of three days to pack everything then move it to the basement but the girls we're happy to help Konan with what they we're capable of doing. They even agreed to take shifts to stay there and take care of Itachi so all in all it was a very productive three days.

…

It was the next day when Konan actually turned up to work smashed out of her mind and struggling to make it to her desk but no one said anything they just stood there watching as she tried to work. Konan was lucky because all she had to do was print out reports so it was fairly easy the hard part was avoiding being seen by the bosses, hopefully Hidan wouldn't make a duck down to storage room 4 and have one of his little liaisons with his fiancé Tayuya.

Work turned out fine but when she got home she got a big surprise, her best friend Kimiko was standing in the lounge room with Itachi eating an early dinner. Konan put her bag down to inspect the extra plate set out for her, Kimiko smiled at Konan yet the smile was sympathetic which Konan was grateful for because she was sick of the sympathy. Kimiko's green eyes flared in excitement as she got up from her chair and sat next to Konan.

Kimiko's lose green hair got everywhere as she leaned forward and hugged Konan "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner otherwise you wouldn't be in the state you're in now from helping Itachi" Now her expression turned to that of guilt which in turn made Konan guilty.

Konan looked at Itachi over at the other side of the room sitting on the couch slumped over his meal which was on one of those tray tables "What's important is that you came and helped" Konan started to pick at the plate of food in front of her like a frightened animal coming out of hibernation to hunt and making sure no predators are around.

Kimiko placed her hand on Konan's shoulder as she looked on at Itachi as well "Well Sasuke and I have worked it out so that one of us could be here when you're at work so you don't need to worry any more" Kimiko sighed then got up and picked up her plate then walked off to the kitchen.

Konan spent the whole evening picking at her dinner then she ended up going to sleep. Everything seemed to exhaust Konan even sleeping but she still dragged herself to work the next morning, Konan tried to stick to the basic work but some of the tougher projects just kept piling on so she had to find a way to tackle them. It didn't help any that she fell asleep at her desk every so often but no one seemed to care in fact after waking up from one of her naps she saw Hidan walk by and do nothing which was extremely strange. Even at the end of the work day no one approached Konan about any of this odd behaviour she presented.

This time when Konan got home she was greeted by both Sasuke and Kimiko which surprised Konan even though Kimiko did mention it last night. At least now the stress of looking after Itachi wouldn't get to her so much but Konan knew her behaviour was more attributed to the fact that she has had crap upon crap piled on top of her life in a short span of time. In what seemed like an instant the night passed by and Konan was in the kitchen downing bottle after bottle of Corona with Sasuke. Kimiko had fallen asleep on the couch right after carrying Itachi to bed so they we're left unjudged by the general public for the moment any way. Tonight was different this time Konan was more of a laughing drunk than the depressed drunk she had been lately, maybe it was because she no longer carried the full burden or maybe it was because of the company she kept this time? Either way Konan was having fun for the first time in weeks albeit forced by alcohol.

The night was a blur of sound, colour and emotion in which Konan relinquished all her anger and sadness and just lived in the moment. Although the consequences of that night weren't clear to Konan until she woke up and saw the passed out naked body next to her in bed. Konan lightly poked Sasuke in the shoulder but she got no response so she rampantly rushed through her closet for some clothes to put on before she had to leave for work. As Konan hastily put on her clothes and a pair of plain black heels she ran down the stairs but was encountered by Kimiko.

Kimiko looked up and down several times at Konan's dishevelled frame. Kimiko took in that Konan's hair was in an extremely messy bun, she was wearing her frilled dark blue button up top inside out and that her shoes we're on the wrong feet "You might want to adjust your shirt and put your shoes on the right feet as for your hair it actually looks nice in that messy tangled bun" Both Kimiko and Konan looked down at her feet then Konan laughed some what hollowly.

Konan put her shoes on the right feet then fixed up her top "Thanks things at work might have been difficult if I came in looking like that" Konan rushed out the door waving good bye.

…

As Konan stepped inside the building she saw the most unexpected person in the lobby calling for her. It was Hidan and a few other higher ups standing there in their pristine expensive black suits with the little red cloud on the pocket. It seemed they we're all there including Mr Orochimaru and his giant grey haired assistant. Konan walked over slowly seeing her future as she got closer and closer, every breath she took was getting more and more heavy.

Strangely Hidan smiled at Konan then looked at the others "Konan we'd all like to thank you for your suggestion on how to save money for the whole of the budget. The points you raised on your budget report we're looked over then confirmed" Hidan put out his hand to shake Konan's while she just stood there blankly.

Konan snapped out of her reverie then shook Hidan's hand "I do faintly remember writing that up two days ago but I can't believe it was looked over so fast. Any way I have to get to my cubicle" Konan took one step before Hidan caught her shoulder.

Hidan watched as Konan turned around making her messed up bun look all the more unique "Actually you no longer have a cubicle on the seventh floor instead you have your own office on the twelfth floor with the rest of us and don't worry somebody already moved all your things up there last night" Hidan watched as her expression turned from hasted to astonished.

Konan couldn't believe what she had just heard it all seemed like a beautiful dream. Hidan continued to talk as he pushed Konan along into the elevator then on to the twelfth floor and her new office. It was a private office near the back of the floor with the rest of high rank assistant's and the top bosses, Konan liked the idea of being in a private room instead of a glass surrounded office or tiny cubicle. Konan opened the door to reveal a very ornate desk clustered with a few framed pictures and other things that we're on her old desk in the cubicle, the walls we're a tangerine colour but the floor was pink coloured linoleum it was sort of tacky yet went together so well. Konan walked around her office and couldn't help but smile at this reversal of fortune that had come upon her; it was nice to have this sort of freedom and with a better job meant a more flexible time schedule which meant Konan now had more time to look for her own place.

Konan had spent the better half of the day explaining how she wanted things to work with her brand new assistant. After that Konan spent the day writing up reports and calling suppliers. It was exonerating to have this job it meant she didn't have to live off Itachi for that much longer. Although no matter how much work Konan did she couldn't help but think of waking up this morning next to a naked Sasuke in her bed, it certainly was something that was bound to pop up later if not from Kimiko working it out but Sasuke wanting to talk about it. Every second of last night droned on in Konan's head like a dentist drill. It definitely didn't mean anything it was just a drunk decision but hopefully no one got hurt from it. Konan looked at her reflection in the blank computer screen and started to feel some what depressed, unable to look at her reflection in the computer any more Konan got up from her desk and started collecting things from her desk to put in her bag. Konan brushed a strand of hair back with a hair clip then picked up her bag but just as she grabbed her phone off the desk there was a knock at the door. Konan opened the door to reveal an absolutely wrecked Sakura, Konan inspected her friend thoroughly in fact Sakura looked a hundred times worse than Konan did this morning before Kimiko helped her out. Konan didn't know what shocked her more that her friend was a complete mess or that she had come back after leaving like she did?

Sakura's eyes started to well p as she looked into Konan's eyes hoping to find some sort of understanding "We need to talk and this has to be done before I go home" Sakura collapsed into Konan's chest in an array of tears and sobbing. Sakura had completely lost control of her emotions which gave way for the healing to begin.

Konan hugged Sakura tightly surrendering to the moment and forgetting all the bad things she had done and just accepting the fact that they we're still friends. Konan started to feel the urge to cry and just hold her friend until things got better even when a curious Tayuya walked by. Konan pulled Sakura inside her office then closed the door in front of them, Sakura moved to sit down on a chair while Konan put down her bag. As Konan looked at her friend she knew that they both had a long night a head of them.


End file.
